Reality
by White Empress
Summary: Post Raw, betrayal night. Just some backstage peek, separating script from reality. Really though, just an excuse to write some Rolleigns. T for content. One-shot.


Okay, so tonight's RAW completely broke my heart, and so I am writing this to appease myself. I'm so emotionally invested in what used to be The Shield, that it's really hard for me to separate script from reality. So hopefully this helps me settle my thoughts. Rolleigns, with broAmbreigns bc I can. And because I need to make myself feel better. For you boo ~hearts~ This has no plot whatsoever, and doesn't make much sense? Just an excuse to write Rolleigns making out.

A/N: All of the above was written the same night the betrayal happened, so I'm much better now. I took a whole week to write this lol I need someone to push me into writing more, seriously. I'll be updating Dizziness by Saturday, finally! Also, this turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. This really is just an excuse to write my otp making out and to practice my kiss writing skills.

* * *

Taking his recently ripped vest off once again, Roman winced as it scratched against his bruises- both old and new. Slumping down on a chair, he fumbled with his phone, ignoring the trainers checking on his back, and smirking at Dean's muttering from a couple of feet away, the man in a similar state. Tonight had not only been physically taxing, but emotionally as well. At least, the twitter community seemed to think so.

He shook his head at the more creative insults, laughing as he read what their official page tweeted while they were still in the ring. Seth's turn will make for very interesting matches and fans reaction will be worth every single scratch.

"Hey, take a picture of my back will you?" Roman called out to Dean, stopping the man in his tracks and receiving a raised eyebrow before the lighter haired man walked over, taking the phone from his hand.

"What for?" Dean mumbled, and from the noise Roman heard behind him, probably concentrating and looking for the camera application. Dean wasn't the best with technology and usually tried not to depend on it too much.

"Yeah, what for?" asked a new voice, and Roman tensed, feeling Dean do the same behind him for a second, before continuing with his muttering. Even for them it was hard to distinguish between their script and real life, and after being pummeled with a chair until it bent, well, no one could blame them.

Relaxing his shoulders and hoping Seth didn't notice, Roman shrugged.

"To put it on twitter," he said easily, hiding a grin when from the corner of his eye he saw Dean giving the phone to Seth, telling him he didn't understand the damn fucking thing and that he so owed him so fucking much for marking his back too.

"Twitter?" Seth asked in a mumble, the shutter of the camera going off not soon after.

"Yeah, twitter," Roman nodded, taking the phone from Seth and logging onto his twitter. It was hard even looking the other man in the eyes without frowning, and he really hoped that passed soon. What happens inside the ring, stays inside the ring. If it comes back stage, then it's scripted too. Most of the time, anyways. Seth might have "betrayed" the Shield tonight, but they were still best friends outside of their personas.

Posting the picture, he accompanied it with 'Trust is completely dead to me', and sent it. Maybe a bit tragic, but it definitely fit their situation at the moment. Especially when in their summit he'd been the one to defend Seth, and accept him back after he betrayed them the first time. Fans should have seen it coming, really.

"Ouch. Really? 'Trust is completely dead to me'?" asked Seth, and Roman could hear the weariness in his voice, and see the frown on his face when he finally turned to look at Seth. Dean snorted from behind him, the rustle of clothes coming off following it.

"Well, you did back stab us just now you know," he shrugged, taking a big gulp from his water bottle, choking only a little as an almost naked Dean walked by them, flipping them off when they made almost identical faces of embarrassment. No one ever knew what kind of thoughts went through that man's head.

"It's not like I set out to-"

"I'm joking," Roman interrupted before Seth could start on his long rants, mainly because he really didn't want to make Seth feel bad, and because he was annoyed with the creative team, and getting into an argument wouldn't be good for his patience. The higher ups weren't sure what was gonna happen from here on, but him and Dean were getting no breaks.

He winced again as he stood up, side stepping Seth and shaking off the trainers still going on about having his back more thoroughly checked. They were just scratches and bruises that would heal in a week. Though the fact that it was Seth who put them there made the situation unpleasant. The similar red marks covering Dean's paler back made him wonder if Dean thought the same as him.

Warm fingers ran down the expanse of his tattooed shoulder blade and down his back, a pained groan leaving his lips as they poked at his biggest bruise. Roman looked back, seeing Seth's concerned expression, and subtly shrugged off the comfort. An eye roll from Dean, who was watching the exchange, aggravated him even more.

"I hit too hard, didn't I-"

"It's fine. Jesus Christ, I'm not made of fucking porcelain," he snapped back a bit too forcefully, jerking away more obviously now. Both of Dean's eyebrow went up at his outburst, and Roman tried to calm himself, the brief flash of hurt going across Seth's face helping him somewhat.

"It's fine. I've had worse," he sighed, looking to Dean for agreement and receiving a nod.

"Way worse. A chair is nothing. Though I don't think you had to slam my head against the stupid chair," Dean mutters, picking at his own back over his shoulder. It definitely looked worse on him, Roman thought, glancing down at his picture to compare.

"It had to be believable you know," Seth responded, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked ready to defend himself, Roman noticed. Probably feeling guilty over it. Idiot.

"Well, whatever man. It happened, and now we move on-"

"You owe me though, totally," Dean interrupted him, pointing at his back and then Seth, "and I'm ready to cash in," he smirked, walking over and extending his hand, palm up.

"I don't have money on me," Seth said, deadpan. Roman laughed under his breath as Dean's eyebrows wiggled up and down at Seth before he found himself with said extended arm around his shoulders and the other one across his stomach. His laughter stopped abruptly, just as Seth narrowed his eyes.

"This seems familiar, doesn't it?" Dean said with a huffed laugh, "you don't mind how I get back at you, then?" he asked, nodding when Seth shook his head. Roman could easily get away from the suddenly touchy man, but decided to see where Dean was heading with his theatrics. The man usually had good ideas in mind- however odd his methods were.

"Eh, this gives us an opportunity to practice then. Since I have to make up for you guys handsy behavior with each other," Dean teased, tightening his arms around Roman's shoulders.

"What-" was the only thing Roman managed to get out before his head was being jerked to the side by his hair- goddammit not the hair!- and thin, slightly cold lips were being pressed to his. His eyes widened in surprise, his hands grabbing onto Dean's wide shoulders on instinct as the mouth on his insistently pressed him to respond. He tried leaning his head back, only to find a hand holding his neck in place.

"What the fuck, Ambrose!" Roman heard Seth say, feeling hands on his upper arms trying to pull him away. He kinda felt like the girl guys fought over in girly movies, even though he was easily the heaviest of the three.

He stumbled back when Seth pulled him harder, Dean letting him go at the same time with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You said you didn't care how I cashed it in," Dean shrugged, turning around and getting his bag, "and I did. It was worth getting a chair to the back, to be honest, " he said, licking his lips with another grin before striding away and leaving with a wave over his still bare shoulder.

Roman stared after him, his mouth hanging open, his top lip now feeling the sting of the parting bite Dean gave him. Why was this his life, and why did he have to be in the middle of this shit? He side eyed Seth, warm surprise at seeing anger on his face before it was schooled off into a more neutral frown.

"What the fuck Roman," Seth slapped his shoulder, making him hiss in pain and Seth rush to apologize, before he was glaring again, "why is your lip red? My fucki- you guys were french kissing right in front of me!" and if he sounded more bitter than disgusted, Roman put it down to his imagination running wild with him.

"He was kissing me, and in no way did my tongue touch his," Roman said, his face scrunched up in slight distaste. Not because Dean was a man, not exactly, but because it was, well, Dean. Not to mention he had a fiance and a daughter back home. She'd probably laugh at him though, if he told her what Dean did. Women were so confusing.

"Oh my god, don't say it like that. Can't be fucking unseen ok," Seth said, top lip curled, and Roman watched as a shudder went through him, Seth shaking his head quickly with it.

Roman raised an eyebrow, "That's kinda offensive," he said, bending down to pick his travel bag off the floor and slinging it over his less bruised shoulder. Sometimes doing the thing he loved really hurt. Most of the time. All the time. Heh, no pain, no gain.

"Offensive? To who? You?" Seth asked, walking behind him as he strolled through the almost empty backstage hallways. The only people around were some staff, and even they were rushing to get everything done and go home. It was late, almost 1 in the morning and Roman wanted nothing more than to get back to his hotel room and sleep until their next Raw, if possible.

Looking back at Seth following him, Roman gave a one shoulder shrug. Ouch. Even shrugging hurt.

"I have friends and like, one cousin who are gay, so yeah, kinda offensive to me," he answered, unlocking his car with the beeper and opening the door, eyebrows raising up in surprise when Seth opened the passenger door and got in even before he did, "besides, you weren't shuddering when you were all over me or Dean in the ring, you know- when we were a team," he mumbled as he threw his bag in the back seat, mostly hoping Seth wouldn't be able to hear him. He hadn't meant to say all of that- his tiredness often made his brain to mouth filter fuck up.

The strained silence as he got inside the car and turned the ignition told him Seth had heard him. Lucky him. He choose not to comment on Seth seemingly intent on driving with him to the hotel, even though his own car was just a few parking lots away.

"You know I would have rather stayed with you," he heard Seth respond to him, seeing him clench his hands into fists for a second before they relaxed, "and Dean," Seth added quickly, making Roman smile a little bit, "but what the guys up top say, is what goes."

"Yeah, well. I mean, I know that's how it goes. It's stupid to feel upset about it," Roman said, looking at Seth as he backed out of the parking space, "it might even turn in our favor somehow, if creative decides to make it a double turncoat. The fans won't be too happy about it," he said, pausing as Seth snorted a laugh, smiling himself, "and you'll probably get a lot of nasty messages, so hang in there," he finished with a wide smile, ruffling Seth's hair.

It's gonna be weird not doing that after a successful match. Everything will be weirder from now on. It gave Roman pause, to realize just how much he depended on his two, now one, teammates.

He draped his right arm over the back of Seth's passenger seat, ready to reverse out from his parking space. Eyes flitting to the side, Roman stepped on the brakes, a little bit harder than necessary maybe, at the sudden proximity of Seth's face to his own.

"Shut up and don't talk," Seth mumbled, hands coming to rest on either side of Roman's face, and wow okay, he didn't even know what was happening, "if I don't do this-"

"Wha-"

"-shhh shut up, ok, don't make it harder for me," Seth said, covering his mouth with his hand briefly to silence him, and Roman would deny it to his grave but the action made his heart slam against his rib cage before it picked up a slightly faster pace.

"I'll go crazy," the other man continued, huffing a laugh pass his lips, it fanning over Roman's face, "what Dean did is my fault because he knows and he's a vengeful bastard," Seth muttered, thumb rubbing gentle circles on Roman's cheek, probably unconsciously he thought.

There was silence for a second, before Seth leaned forward the inches left between them, and Roman felt his breath hitch and his eyes closed automatically, his hands gripping the steering wheel and seat tighter, his head tilting of its own accord to meet Seth's seeking lips. He felt the words 'don't punch me' being mouthed, and a jolt streaked through him at the realization that he was being kissed yet again.

The kiss was wholly different; the angle, the warmth, the intent behind it completely opposite of Dean's nonchalant kiss.

His head told him to pull back, that Seth wasn't playfully kissing him like Ambrose had done, that this did count as cheating, that he couldn't be so dumb. Yet his body wasn't obeying him, staying still as Seth pressed hard, _hot, _insistent kisses to his mouth, their facial hair rubbing friction between them in a foreign yet weirdly fucking _amazing _way. He wanted to jerk away and brush it off as he'd done earlier and at the same time the almost desperate way Seth was leaning into him held him there.

Roman could feel tiny tremors running through Seth, lips shaking as they pressed to his again and again, noiseless, pecked kisses, burning his nerve endings with their genuineness.

"You're shaking," he murmured when Seth leaned back to take a small inhale of air, humming as Seth kissed him again without answering him. The peek of a tongue sliding against his lower lip made Roman give a soundless gasp, a shared breath passing between their mouths before Seth was hurriedly licking into his mouth.

Roman knew how to kiss, considered himself to be awesome at it really, but feeling Seth's tongue curl almost timidly against his, wetly sliding along the underside of his own, he felt all his skills flying out the metaphorical window. All he could do was lean further in, tilt his head and let Seth kiss him. Why he was allowing it was something he'll think about later, and probably have a crisis over.

"Don't leave me hanging man," Seth whispered, sucking Roman's bottom lip into his mouth briefly, "kiss me, come on," he said, nudging Roman's cheek with his nose, his voice hoarse, his breath coming in quick pants. It smelled of mint and saliva, and in any other scenario it would be gross, but as Seth bit down on his lip, it just made everything hotter and his brain was fast fogging up and _fuck _he loved kissing and Seth was pretty amazing at it.

A loud groan made its way up Roman's throat, his head yelling at him that he was going to regret everything later as he wrapped one hand around Seth's shoulder, pulling the man even closer. The seat belt will probably dig into his hipbone but he wasn't complaining and Roman was giving him no chance to as his hand moved down to Seth's nape and pulled him in again. This time he was the one sliding his tongue in between pliant lips, dragging it roughly against Seth's, the contact making fire run down his arms and to his belly and spreading down to the tips of his fingers. And if he didn't stop now problems will start to rise. Literally.

The thought sizzled and died as Seth sucked on his tongue, pulling it to his mouth- which kinda hurt really good- their lips now fitting together and opening wide, and what was probably some saliva running down his chin, and knowing it was Seth's just turned him on even more and when did he even start.

With a sucking sound that would have normally embarrass him, Roman broke the kiss, his breath huffing out quickly and clashing with Seth's. He didn't resist himself and pressed a more chaste kiss to Seth's now red and swollen lips, feeling a stupid amount of pride that he was the one to make them look like that. He felt the lips beneath his own curve into a smile and leaned back into his own seat, realizing that he'd almost jumped across and to the passenger seat, and tried smiling back, though it probably looked close to a grimace.

"I'm not sure if I should ask what that was or not," he said, breathing through his nose and trying to control his quickly beating heartbeat, seeing Seth trying to do the same. He didn't think about the fact that they were both engaged, in committed relationships for a very long time. He also didn't want to ask why or when or how. Roman was having a hard enough time trying to understand that he'd enjoyed what happened, whether he'd been a willing participant at first or not.

"I'm not sure you wanna know, to be honest," he heard Seth respond, the other man now leaning his head against the window, hands curling and uncurling on his lap, "I've, um- shit. This is really embarrassing but, I've been crushing on you, you know? Don't look so surprised dammit, apparently it was obvious enough Dean noticed ok. He's been bothering me to do something about it," he snorted a laugh at that, and Seth nodded, "right? Well, him kissing you was about all of that. And even though I knew what he was doing I really just wanted to hit him with a chair again" Seth chuckled, "seriously though? It made me jealous. Really jealous," he admitted," and since I'm a fucking idiot, I thought the best way to stop feeling like that was to come here and harass you. I'm sorry."

Roman didn't understand a whole lot of what Seth was saying, he was even talking faster than usual, his words almost blurring together. He knew he should be mad somehow, or even better, that his normal reaction to his very much male best friend kissing him should have been violent. Or something. Probably would have been if it was anyone other than Seth or even Dean, just 20 minutes ago. More than that, he shouldn't have responded at all. Yet he had.

"Don't apologize? I don't even know. Should I apologize?" Roman asked somewhat playfully and a little bit hesitantly, receiving a relieved smile from Seth.

"It was something I had to get out of my system man," Seth said, head lolling side to side on the headrest, his eyes closed, "and I'm probably gonna regret saying this, but I'm really fucking tired, and sleepy as hell," he continued, partly hiding a yawn with his hand, "but that really turned me on," Seth groaned, shifting in his seat, and that definitely made Roman's mouth run dry.

"I'm sorry? Hey, come on, don't laugh. I could be punching you right now and I'm not," Roman teased, trying to ease down the nerves that sprung up when Seth talked so casually about his reaction to what just happened.

"Anyways," he cleared his throat, "you driving with me back to the hotel or no?" he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

Seth looked at him through partially closed eyes, and Roman could see the naked want in his eyes, the way they flickered back and forth between his eyes and mouth. The action was familiar, and he should have definitely noticed if this was the way Seth would look at him. He was probably one of the densest men on the planet.

"Nah, I don't wanna bother you anymore. And don't say it's not a bother, because I'm not that stupid," Seth shrugged, opening the door again and placing one foot out, "and if you want to pretend it never happened, I'm cool with that. I'm not expecting anything, ok? You're still my best friend," he said, patting Roman's shoulder and getting out of the car with one last glance back.

Roman slumped back on his seat, running his hands through his hair, and finally reversing out of the parking space and on his way to the hotel. His head was filled with thoughts running in circles, the kisses replaying over and over again in vivid color. He understood the difference between Dean's seemingly aimless kiss, and Seth's driven one, and the implications- to which Seth admitted completely anyways- left him a little winded. What was he supposed to do now? Could he really pretend it never happened?

One thing was for sure, spearing Seth will be a lot more interesting if instead of performing a wrestling move on him, Roman will want to kiss the living daylights out of him.

This wasn't the reality he wanted.

* * *

End note: Aaaand done. Finally! I took a whole week and some to write this, can you tell how big of a procrastinator I am? Let me repeat it again: this doesn't make a whole lot of sense, it was just to get my bbys kissing each other and making up after what happened on Raw the night of the betrayal. The last sentence is a reference to a kpop reality show, sp kudos to you if you get it. This is unbetad, so all errors are mine. Eehh I hope you enjoyed anyways! My kiss writing skills are rusty~ heh


End file.
